


Naruto: Tales of Future Past

by SamoaJack98



Series: Naruto: Last Chance [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Confident Hinata Hyuuga, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Multi, Multiple Partners, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoaJack98/pseuds/SamoaJack98
Summary: Kawaki's attack was crueler than expected not only threatening the ninja world but all of humanity. In this scenario, Himawari gets divine help to travel to the past to avoid a great tragedy that threatens even the gods.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Fuu of Takigakure, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Momochi Zabuza/Terumi Mei, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Tayuya/Kin Tsuchi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Himawari & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto: Last Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I hope that you like it.  
> Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

The deities were concerned about the unwinding of the events of the last years because they fear that the balance that regents the universe from the beginning of the times are threatened and the Ootsutsukis are responsibles for these parasite planets in search of immortality and divine powers. 

With that Kami and Shinigami were worried about unfolding the latest events in which the two reached a risky decision.

"These mortal beings think they can avoid, but anyway they will always come to meet me," Shinigami said with disgust.

"Unfortunately this happens when the gods avoid interference in the world of mortals and let them act according to their will." Reflected Kami. They appear to be opposed but he and Shinigami need each other to keep the spiritual balance that is threatened.

A female figure entered the room without knowing the reason to be called if he presented to the entities. "Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama What is the reason for my presence?" He asked the woman to be bowed. "This war reached its climax causing irreversible problems which even Gods cannot solve," Kami said with a sad tone. "And with that, you have to go to the Mortals World, find the daughter of Nanadaime Hokage, and send her to the past. As you are our last chance to avoid the end of the universe as we know you will use the name of Mikomi." He concluded by Kami explaining the plans.

Mikomi was believing how to plan the mission when Shinigami approached and said. "Due to the reason you will go back in the past here is the list of names that avoided my presence in the last hundred years. As soon as you get to your destination will deliver this list to that girl so that it runs the plans." After hearing the Shinigami, Nozomu took the instructions and left the hall to start the mission.

While Mikomi would begin the preparations for the mission the gods were concluding the meeting when Kami continued. "We almost lost to Kaguya because of her immortality. With the Isshiki, we are seeing the defeat will be inevitable and the mission of Nozomu will be essential to at least to decrease the catastrophic effects caused by it."

* * *

After the meeting had just finished the young Mikomi was behind the guardian of time to know more about the most specific details of this mission for the earth Shinobis would be S Class, so it should be completed with greater care and zeal by her.

"Hello Mikomi-san I think Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama have already given you the details of the mission?" asked the Guardian.

"Yes. But I want to know how I will approach the chosen girl and how will I travel to the past?" asked Mikomi.

"Ah, it is very simple. You must remember that the brother of the girl Boruto Uzumaki went back twenty years to the past together with Sasuke Uchiha to defeat Urashiki, but there is a difference in this time travel that we are planning we will make you and Himawari come back at the time that the Yondaime Hokage was still alive. " replied the Time Keeper.

" _Maybe I can save Yondaime and his wife or maybe avoid Kyuubi's attack !!_ " Mikomi thought about the possibilities of starting the mission.

"What's the difference between this trip and the one that Boruto and Sasuke did?" asked Mikomi, confused.

The Time Keeper looked at her seriously and answered her. "The first difference is going to be the length of the trip, for example, Boruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha stayed a few days in the past and caused minor changes in the timeline.

"So if I can, I can change all of these events and save some important people!" Exclaimed Mikomi, already imagining the possibilities of the mission.

The Time Keeper continued: "Yes, and I know who wants to save but remember on certain journeys the path can be even different however it leads to the same destination. Continuing the second difference is where you and Himawari arrive in the past they will become one being similar to that abomination called Zetsu. "

Upon hearing the answer, the young woman did not understand why and asked: "How come I did not understand Why the reason why Himawari and I go to the past as one?".

The Guardian replied: Very simple; because you are not from the mortal world and she was not born at that time. Because this time travel consists of transferring the individual's memories and consciousness to the past and not physically as you imagined ".

When finally understanding what the Guardian had said, Mikomi left the room and went to Kami's presence to ask for authorization for the beginning of the mission.

After he met with Shinigami and Kami he was in his hall reflecting on when he had a vision in which he said: "The destiny will be traced by the actions of four people. To the descendants of Indra and Ashura, the princess heir of Homura and the one who came through ordinary people. " Upon seeing this vision Kami realized a very important difference from what happened in the original timeline.

Originally it was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake who defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki, but this prophecy involves the Byakugan Princess Hinata Hyuga. Kami believes that there have been changes only because of the intention to change the past to possibly lessen the catastrophic effects of this tragedy.

Seeing that Mikomi was approaching to say goodbye to start the mission, Kami gave her one last piece of advice. "Mikomi by the meaning of your name is what we feel in this mission because any mistake can be fatal. For the sake of the mission remember not even the gods are aware of the future because what writes it is the Mortal, so when you arrive in the past you will find your old selves that will not remember giving the mission. Have good luck on that journey. "

The young woman could no longer contain the emotion when she heard what Kami said because she was already feeling that the destiny of humanity and perhaps the Pure World and that of Mortals were in her hands.

It was already a path without a return path because the mission had already started and Mikomi left for the mortal world more specifically in Konohagakure.

Upon arriving in the Mortal World Mikomi saw a devastated place where Konohagakure was located before. With buildings and houses destroyed, with little sign of survivors.

She can see that not even the Hokage monument was spared from destruction. All seven faces were damaged and facing the destroyed face of the seventh Hokage, he could see two human figures that seemed to be fighting. But Mikomi preferred to stay away from the combat site, waiting for the opportunity to seek Himawari.

* * *

The battle had already started and it was clear that there was no turning back. A young blond man knelt on the rocky surface, holding his sword that was stuck in the ground. His face was covered with dust, and a few small cuts, and a big scar on his right eye.

There was a sense of calm about him as he kept quiet. He opened his left eye, it was blue, and faced his opponent in front of him.

"I don't know why you went so far, Kawaki." Boruto Uzumaki said calmly. Despite all the horrible deaths and destruction he witnessed, he still managed to control his anger.

His opponent, who was none other than Kawaki himself, was soon there holding his baton, looking at the blonde with pride and arrogance.

"No way; I will send you to where I sent the Seventh Hokage, Boruto. ” Kawaki declared cruelly. “It will be a new world under His rule and everything that exists in this current world must be erased. The Ninja Age is over. ”

Unbeknownst to Uzumaki, a certain worried blue-haired girl who managed to escape and survive the horrors and tragedies she had previously witnessed. When she arrived at the fight scene she was received by the concentration of all energy in that particular area. This gave her a feeling that it will end in a major catastrophe.

The young girl was covered in dirt and her clothes were almost a rag yet she didn't mind any of the recent aspects. Your mind focuses on your brother all the time. It didn't take long for him to express his concerns.

"I need to help you, Boruto!" Himawari stated apprehensively. She was nervous about her brother and was eager to protect and save him from the man, whom she treated as if she were family.

Boruto's eyes widened in shock when a familiar voice reached his ears. “ _Hima !? What the hell is she doing here !?_ ” He thought when he prepared to attack his enemy.

When Boruto was thinking about his sister; Kawaki was approaching for the attack in which he threw the blonde towards the place where his sister was hiding.

"BORUTO !!!" shouted Himawari when he saw his brother lying on the floor. Seeing his sister approaching Boruto regained consciousness and went to his sister with a face of being in pain. “Hima what are you doing here !? It is very dangerous to be here !!! “. Boruto said, surprised by the presence of his sister so close to the battlefield.

"I came here to help you nii-san !!" replied the young Uzumaki.

"But how !! You have no chance against him. Maybe he can kill you!" Boruto said, almost losing his patience, who continued: "I beg you to escape from here and go to a safe place. But don't forget I love you, my little sister."

Little did they know that the two were being watched by a woman with brown hair and a golden-colored eye that listened attentively to continue the mission in which she was entrusted.

"It is time to prepare the Jutsu that the Guardian passed me." thought Mikomi.

Himawari in tears did what Boruto asked leaving the place but it was too late when she saw her brother with the sword hitting Kawaki with his staff, a huge wave of energy appeared with sparks of lightning appearing around the area that in seconds it hit her and after ocher, she lost consciousness.

* * *

The moment the shock wave was about to hit her; Himawari found herself in a white room in which she saw several projections showing various moments in her father Naruto's life but without understanding anything, when she saw a beautiful woman with fair skin, brown hair and golden eyes dressed in a green kimono and began to explain what was going on.

"Hello Himawari, i am Mikomi and you must wonder why you are here." Said Mikomi introducing himself, leaving Uzumaki confused. "You are on the same platform that your brother and Sasuke Uchiha used to return to the past through Karasuki." The brunette continued.

"From what I can see, you are not an ordinary person and why did you bring me here?" asked Himawari wanting answers.

"You are right, young lady, I am one sent by Kami to save the balance between the Pure World and the World of Humans, and for that, I need your help in this mission."

"Why do you need my help and what is so special about me?" Himawari asked again.

"What is so special about you is because if I didn't interfere in the timeline you would probably be the only survivor of the fight between Boruto and Kawaki if the last one won" Nozomu replied but this time seriously.

Himawari's eyes widened and she shivered at hearing this startling revelation as tears formed in her blue eyes. "How can I help you on this mission?" he asked after composing himself.

"As you must know both your brother and Kawaki are receptacles of two members of the Otsutsuki Clan who are respectively Momoshiki and Isshiki, they want to eat the fruit of the divine tree and consequently destroy the planet," Nozomu explained.

"But what is the gods' relationship to this?" asked young Uzumaki.

Nozomu replied: "The relationship is that if they eat the fruit of the Divine Tree they become immortal and this is a great threat to the balance of the Pure World and the World of Mortals. For this, we both need to travel to the past to prevent a resurgence of Kaguya and defeat Isshiki once and for all."

Upon hearing the response Himawari remembered when his parents told him about the Fourth Great Ninja War in which his uncle Neji sacrificed himself, remembering when he met Tenten seeing the sadness in her eyes when he remembered him. When she was lost in her thoughts she felt a very familiar presence and when she went to see she was surprised.

"KURAMA !!!, but how is he here if he was inside my father? !!!" Himawari in shock wondered.

Mikomi saw that Himawari was surprised to see the Nine-Tailed Fox and explained: "Very simple since there was no chance your father released Kurama so you could work together."

"I even thought of making you Himawari my jinchuriki but I realized that it was not a good idea because my chakra is corrosive and you can't stand it. However, I met Mikomi-san and she explained everything to me." Kurama completed.

Mikomi could not help noticing the frustration in the words of Kurama who likes the girl very much and to proceed with the procedure she continued "To conclude I need to say two things; first to avoid problems on this trip only our conscience and memories travel to the past that means, for example, Kurama you when you get to the past will be sealed inside Kushina Uzumaki and second to prevent Himawari from disappearing her and I will merge since I am authorized by the Time Keeper to keep my memories and Himawari was not born. "

Kurama, hearing what the older woman said, became angry when he remembered the attack that caused the death of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife caused by Obito Uchiha who was impersonating Madara. Fox is angry because in recent years he has become Naruto's friend and feels remorse over everything he has suffered. However, she already has a plan that can work and said: "If we go back to the time that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto and I can pass half my chakra to him and so the chances of attack will decrease".

"You have an interesting point, Kurama. So you for example consequently avoid the Uchiha Clan Massacre as they took the blame for the attack on the original timeline. knowledge." Mikomi agreed.

Seeing that she was arriving at the destination Mikomi was already beginning the preparation when she said "We are already arriving at the final destination." Mikomi then called Himawari and Kurama asked the two of them to approach and started making the Jutsu "Attention is now or never and our mission begins" Said Nozomou looking at Himawari and Kurama and she said " **NINSHU: Temporal Reversal** ".

What we saw next was a series of events that Himawari found himself heading towards Mikomi before he lost consciousness and Kurama found himself stuck with stakes in his body which despite this situation is relieved to know that he is inside Kushina already knowing your role in the mission.

Now that the trip is over, the three will do everything to save not only the Ninja World but humanity as a whole.


	2. Stranger Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange dreams are causing confusion in Jiraiya, Minato and Tsunade always with the presence of two mysterious women.  
> What were these dreams and what do they mean? See below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not the rights of Naruto.
> 
> Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Author Notes: I renamed Nozomu to Mikomi because is more beautiful and the Misawa is a reference to Mitsuharu Misawa a Japanese pro wrestling legend

Kushina Uzumaki carried a heavy burden that was to be the prison of the most powerful tailed beast that was the Nine-Tailed Fox with the fuinjutsu used to contain the Biju and did not allow the redhead to use the chakra. But lately, Kushina started to have dreams related to the nine-tailed fox in which and the last one attacked Konoha causing death and destruction and in others she saw a boy walking alone in the streets receiving looks of rejection and hatred, when she got close to the child Kushina would wake up to know the real meaning of these dreams.

In addition to these dreams, the redhead began to experience severe pain in the region of the seal that contained the fox as if the Biju wanted to escape in which they were so strong that Kushina passed out. When she woke up she found herself in a dark room with water running on the floor but without getting her feet wet, looking ahead she saw a blue-haired girl with blue eyes that had marks on her face and behind the young woman Uzumaki could observe something that left her in shock simply, because in front of her was nothing more and nothing less than the Kyuubi who left her in a panic that decreased when the fox spoke:

**"Don't worry, this is just a dream and it has nothing to do with the seal that keeps me stuck, but what I have to talk to you about is extremely important, the shinobi world is in great danger, and that my brothers and I are parts important. "**

Kushina was confused to learn that the encounter with the fox had nothing to do with weakening the seal that contained the beast since the girl continued to be around the redhead and asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"When the time comes you will know," replied Himawari, avoiding exposing herself in front of her grandmother.

After a few moments, Kushina woke up lying in her room reflecting on what danger the shinobi world will be going through and who the young girl was.

* * *

The last thing Himawari remembered before being swallowed up in complete darkness was to be thrown in the direction of Mikomi, a bright light. It took a few moments, but soon, all her senses slowly returned to her.

She found herself lying on her back and looking at something brown and green that she soon noticed as branches of a tree with leaves falling from it. She then got up and started walking and realized that her body was different and was feeling taller, but suddenly stopped walking when she heard a voice that she had known during Kawaki's attack and sat down and started to meditate.

"Himawari, the time travel was a success and before you start asking yourself, we are only one being, it means that the body has elements that have both your features and both mine that makes this body a mixture of you and I." Mikomi explained inside Himawari's mind.

After Mikomi's explanation, Himawari started walking alone into the forest when the distance saw the gates of Konoha, she started to think about how she would make up a story and what name she would use.

* * *

In some casino in the Fire Country, a busty blonde accompanied by a girl with dark, short hair with a piglet in her arms was betting money playing poker and losing match after match, but this was routine because due to being unlucky in the game this woman was known like The Legendary Sucker and this woman is none other than the legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju, who after losing her brother and fiancé in the Second Ninja War she left Konoha embittered with a village taking the young Shizune along.

Even with little money, Tsunade sat down to play on a slot machine to see if he was making any money. "Come on, give me a chance," murmured the blonde while playing.

In the first attempts at the slot machine, Tsunade's bad luck was present when she was losing a lot of money, when she won a game she was surprised but soon ignored it because she won more money to bet, but Tsunade won game after game which scared her because every time Sannin won a bet something very bad happened.

After collecting the money won in the game, Tsunade went to stay with Shizune in a hotel to spend the night, when she fell asleep she had a chilling dream.

_**Tsunade's Dream** _

_Tsunade found herself in a forest when she saw an altar with a crying baby and the bodies of two adults whom she recognized and to frighten her, even more, she saw three people who have long since passed away who were two men an adult and a child and an elderly woman whom the Princess of the Slugs recognized._

_"I am very disappointed in you Tsunade when your family needed you most, you ran away. If you were in the village Kushina would be alive and the baby would not be alone." said the lady._

_"As well, if Kushina were alive, Grandma Mito, you know very well why I left the village" replied Tsunade to her grandmother Mito Uzumaki._

_"You forgot that Uzumaki blood is running in your veins dear, an Uzumaki never leaves a relative aside," replied Mito._

_To make Tsunade sadder, her late fiance looked at her with a disapproving look. "I thought you were stronger Hime, you could have saved several lives, but you didn't run away and leave everything behind, ending your medical skills and destroying yourself with your addictions."_

_Tsunade could no longer contain her tears and collapsed crying on her knees when she felt her face being touched by those of the boy who was her brother Nawaki Senju._

_"Don't worry nee-chan, it's going to be okay." Said Nawaki consoling the blonde._

_"I don't understand how it's going to be okay if I'm seeing Kushina and Minato dead," replied Tsunade. When she got up she could see that she was alone and the front saw a light forming and from it a young woman leaving, Tsunade walked towards the young woman and asked. "Who are you and why were deceased members of my family here?"_

_And the young woman replied. "When the time comes, you will have the answer and as for them, don't worry, you just need to resolve your pending issues and return to Konoha because Kushina will need your help."_

_Tsunade said nothing because she was thinking of what her grandmother had said and she thought "I will not disappoint you and I will go back to Konoha and do what has to be done."_

With that, Tsunade the next morning when meeting with Shizune and started preparations for the return to Konoha.

* * *

Himawari and Mikomi were walking through the forest when they arrived in the city of Tanzaku and were looking for a place to spend the night at an inn, when walking around the hot springs they could see that a man was spying on women and taking notes. Himawari felt that the man was familiar to her but did not know clearly who he was, she was lost in thought when she heard screams from a group of women covered with towels around their bodies ready to attack the pervert.

"PERVERT" exclaimed one of the women, "Aren't you ashamed to spy on us when we want to relax in the hot springs? Another woman asked.

"Not quite, I'm just researching my book !" replied the man with fear and already predicted that it would go wrong.

Mikomi already knew who the man was being beaten by the group of women, but Himawari still had doubts about the man's name and asked.

"Miko-chan, who is he? because it looks familiar but I can't know his name."

" _Hima-chan he is the great Master Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin who trained your father and grandfather_ " replied Mikomi with a blush caused by the form of treatment given by Uzumaki.

After the beating session was over, Jiraiya composed himself and realized that he was being watched by a beautiful woman who was surprised when she saw him.

"Hello, are you OK ?" asked Sannin, approaching Himawari to talk.

"Yes, I'm fine, my name is Mikomi Misawa, I'm looking for a place to spend the night and who are you?" replied Himawari using Mikomi's name and asking for Sannin's name.

" I'm the great toad charmer from Mount Myobokuzan, the Legendary Master Jiraiya." complete his dance with a pose.

"Wow what an idiot and to make matters worse is a pervert." thought Himawari.

"Don't underestimate him Hima-chan as I told you before he trained two Hokages and refused the job twice," said Mikomi reminding Himawari of his real power.

"Whatever !, he's still a perv idiot," concluded Himawari.

"You must be alone and it is very dangerous, you want to spend the night with me but of course in different rooms," said Jiraiya with a suspicious look.

"Sure, because I need to continue my trip to Konoha tomorrow, and thank you very much for the invitation." accepted Himawari.

"Why do you need to go to Konoha and where are you from?" asked Jiraiya, surprised by the fear that the young woman might be an enemy spy.

"I come from the Tea Country and I am a priestess of the Acolytes of the Moon" replied Himawari saying that Mikomi had guided her to say.

The answer had convinced Jiraiya and the two went into a hotel and Sannin booked two rooms and the two went to sleep.

The next morning, Jiraiya got up from his bed confused, because the toads on Mount Myobokuzan appeared in his dream talking about what prediction about the Child of Prophecy changed.

Jiraiya's Dream

Jiraiya was walking through Mount Myobokuzan Fukasaku and Shima called him because the Great Toad Sage called him to talk about the prophecy.

"Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, what an honor to meet you again," said Jiraiya, bowing.

"Jiraiya-chan, Gamamaru-sama wants to see you and he is very concerned," replied Shima.

After a short walk, the two small frogs and Sannin were in front of Gamamaru, the Great Toad Sage, who was sitting over a shallow pool.

"Jiraiya-chan, The prophecy has undergone profound changes in its course and the Child will gain a great ally but also powerful enemies. And the Child of Prophecy will help not only save the world from mortals but the gods. "Gamamaru had said.

"Save the gods? !" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

"Yes, it looks like a person was sent by the gods to help the Child of Prophecy, that person is closer than you think," concluded Gamamaru.

* * *

After leaving the hotel Jiraiya and Mikomi left for Konoha talking about the Acolytes of the Moon and their connection with Konohagakure.

"So, you are a priestess from Tea Country and why do you want to do it in Konoha?" asked Sannin.

"I wanted to discuss important matters with the leader of the Hyuuga clan," replied Himawari under Mikomi's identity.

"Why do business with the Hyuuga clan?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"It is because among the founders of the Order of the Acolytes of the Moon there were members of the Hyuuga clan because they had the entire history of the clan's origins," replied Himawari.

"I understand, internal affairs of a clan that has many secrets that cannot be disclosed," concluded Sannin dos Sapos.

So the two left for Konoha talking about life as a priestess and trips around the Elementary Nations.

But they could barely notice that they were being watched by a creature in which one half was white and the other half black.

"Who is that woman? asked the white half.

 **"I don't know, but she is a problem for our plans."** replied the black half disappearing into the shadows along with the other half.

* * *

A sunny morning in Konoha with birds singing and people leaving their homes to start another day of work among them the newly appointed Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze the Yellow Lightning, but his face was not the same as that of the rest of the village. Their nights of sleep are marked by frightening dreams that have always been caused by a masked man who summoned Kyuubi to destroy Konoha.

But the last dream was more intriguing was the presence of two women who looked at him with curiosity who seemed to warn about the future, but had not said a word but showed several scenes.

_**Minato's Dream** _

Minato was walking down a dark corridor that at the end had a room, and in that room, there was the presence of two women in which the youngest one caught his attention.

"Who are you and what is it all about?" asked Minato without knowing what was going on.

"You will know when the time comes," replied the older woman.

When Minato heard the answer he started to see projections that showed several scenes that made him scared and confused because they were not good.

In the first scene, Minato can see a scene in which he saw the birth of a baby and was surprised because the woman who gave birth is Kushina. When the baby was born a masked man appeared holding the baby after killing the midwives and guards threatened.

"Deliver me the jinchuuriki or I will kill the baby" threatened the masked man

When "Minato" went to rescue the baby he saw that the sheet that covered him had explosive tags and got rid of the sheet and teleported with Hiraishin and when he returned neither "Kushina" nor the masked man was there anymore with this the scene was finished.

In the second scene, you can see a child who is alone, and in the background, you can see several villagers cursing and threatening the boy with death.

"DEMON BRAT!" shouted one of the villagers.

"DIE DEMON!" screamed another.

"We will finish what the Yondaime started". said many of the villagers

Minato began to cry with pity for the boy when he saw the woman who told him.

"It happens when you trust people blindly because they are hypocrites. They idolize you when they reject this boy who looks a lot like you."

"You mean this boy is my son?" Minato asked scared

"Maybe yes, maybe not. It just depends on you, "replied Mikomi while the scene was finished.

The Yondaime Hokage was already getting desperate when Mikomi concluded with an enigma tone.

"If you know how to move the pieces with extreme precision, this scene will never happen."

XXX

Minato was thinking about the dream he had last night when a messenger frog appeared to send a message.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Master Jiraiya sent you a message" announced Kosuke.

"Thank you, Kosuke, send your regards to toads of the Mount Myobokuzan " replied Minato, ready to read the message.

_Dear Minato._

_I'm on my way to Konoha to update you on the latest information from my spy network. But I need to tell you about important matters that I received from the toads on Mount Myoboku._

_How's Kushina? Is she fine? I have a really bad feeling about her that I need to tell you too._

_I will not arrive in Konoha alone because I am accompanying a priestess from the Tea Country who is part of the Order of the Acolytes of the Moon, who has a certain relationship with the Hyuuga clan, but she is also interested in meeting you._

_So we talk some more as soon as I get to Konoha._

_Signed_

_The Great Toad Charmer from Mount Myobokuzan, the Legendary Master Jiraiya._

After reading the letter, Minato's mood changed and he was ready to face the biggest enemy of all kages: the paperwork in another day's work.


	3. Surprises and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina meets with Minato to talk about his disturbing dreams.  
> Jiraiya talks to his contacts who reveal information that can shake the Shinobi world.  
> Mikomi and Himawari find a great ally in the mission.  
> Kushina Uzumaki will become godmother!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not the rights of Naruto.
> 
> Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Author Notes: The Order of Moon Acolytes was inspired by Ander Arias's fic Son of the Sannin. Forgive for grammar errors because English is not my native language.
> 
> To avoid confusion. Himawari will have control of the body and Mikomi will be inside in the mindscape.
> 
> This chapter has Yuri scenes if you do not feel comfortable skip.
> 
> In this story, Orochimaru left Konoha shortly after Minato was appointed as the Fourth Hokage.
> 
> Please review & follow and stay safe.

**Surprises and Revelations**

* * *

While Minato was at the office on another day at work, Kushina was walking through the streets of Konoha to forget a little of the dreams she had in the past few days, when she met her friend Mikoto Uchiha.

"Good morning Mikoto-chan, how are you?" greeted Kushina with a tight hug.

"How are you, Kushina-chan and you and Minato-kun? I haven't seen him in a while," replied Mikoto with a little malicious tone.

"We are fine. Minato-kun has been very busy in the office since he became a Hokage and has not had time for "fun"." Kushina continued reminiscing about the time when she, Minato, and Mikoto spent together in their teens.

"It's true that with all this work, you don't have time for anything and it's also annoying for you to hide your relationship with him for security reasons. "said Mikoto, She is one of the few people who know about Kushina and Minato's relationship since she was his teammate when they were gennins.

"So Mikoto-chan I already need to go, then we'll talk later and send hugs to Itachi-kun," said Kushina saying goodbye to Mikoto.

After the short conversation, the two women went on different paths while Mikoto was going home, Kushina was heading towards the Hokage's office to talk to Minato.

* * *

A young silver-haired ninja is sitting on a bench thinking about his life. Life is full of tragedies in such a short time that he made himself buy a book entitled Thousand Ninja Ways to Die and to make matters worse he had nightmares in which he lost more loved ones. This young man is Kakashi Hatake son of Konoha White Fang Sakumo Hatake.

While Kakashi was reflecting on his life when a young boy with a bowl haircut and dressed in spandex green approaches.

"KAKASHI-SAN MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I hope your Flames of Youth shines today." Exclaimed Gai. "Not today Gai. I'm not in the mood for your competitions." He said annoyed by Maito Gai's antics.

"Okay, my eternal rival, so I'll go climb the Hokage monument with one hand. See you later," replied Gai saying goodbye.

Kakashi started walking towards the Hokage tower thinking about his nightmares when he realized that his late teammate Rin Nohara always appeared there saying that she would be part of his life again. However, the young shinobi soon dismissed these thoughts and continued his journey.

Meanwhile, Shizune sneezed.

"Are you okay, Shizune? You may have caught a cold." Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Yes, shishou. It's nothing" replied Shizune.

"Thankfully, what I need the least is a sick assistant," Tsunade concluded.

* * *

Jiraiya and Mikomi were walking towards Konoha when they decided to stop for lunch. During lunch, Jiraiya wondered if Mikomi was an ally of the Child of Prophecy.

'Is it her? Because in the dream Gamamaru-sama said that the person who will help the chosen child is closer than you think 'Jiraiya thought.

"I think he is suspicious of us Hima-chan because he looks at us looking like he is going to discover something" Mikomi commented to Himawari.

'Me too Miko-chan because during the trip he didn't miss any opportunity to ask questions' replied Himawari.

"It was what could be expected from the greatest Spy Master in Konoha's history, "Mikomi said about one of Jiraiya's greatest skills.

After Jiraiya's lunch, he took off to meet his contacts from the espionage network with information about his former teammate Orochimaru that abandoned the village after his illegal experiments were discovered.

"I'm sorry Mikomi-san if you do not mind need to do a stop in a nearby city because I need to resolve a commitment," Jiraiya said, apologizing.

"No problem, I was also needing to stop in a city to meditate safely," Mikomi answered politely.

Arriving in the city the two went on separate paths to resolve their commitments, Jiraiya went to talk to one of his informants and Mikomi went to meditate.

Meanwhile, in the same city, a red-haired woman with short hair walking the streets looking like she is looking for someone and this woman is part of a clan that many thoughts were on the verge of extinction and this woman is called Honoka Uzumaki.

She didn't know how she got there, the only thing she knew was that she was in the Pure World and she doesn't know how she got there.

**Flashback**

_Pure World - 35 YEARS IN THE FUTURE_

_In the Pure World, it gets its name because it is a world where injustice and corruption are practically non-existent due to the strict maintenance of the divine balance that guarantees the stability of the universe. When this balance is threatened, the gods intervene directly in the affairs of mortal beings._

_The last divine intervention was the result of the Fourth Shinobi World War which, with the resurgence of Kaguya Otsutsuki, started the alert in the gods who for fifteen years saw the plots and conspiracies of Momoshiki and Ishiki Otsutsuki._

_Walking through the fields of the Pure World was Honoka Uzumaki who had died in an attempt to saddle a beast by talking to several members of the Uzumaki clan about what had happened._

_"It's amazing how Naruto is the most notable member of the Uzumaki clan but has shown no interest in the art of Fuinjutsu," Honoka said indignantly._

_"Jiraiya-sensei during the three years of training should have introduced Naruto to Fuuinjutsu by focusing exclusively on controlling Kyuubi's chakra. And when he met Sasuke he was in trouble. " found Minato who was with Kushina_.

When Honoka was talking to the couple, a messenger from the gods called her because he has a mission for her. Then Honoka said goodbye to Minato and Kushina to go before the gods.

_Honoka arrived at the hall of the gods where Kami, Shinigami, and Jikan no Hogo were waiting to discuss the mission._

_"Hi Honoka-san, the universe is under threat from the imbalance caused by the Otsutsuki and you will be sent to a period in the past and your mission is to prevent the effects of their actions and not to alter the flow of time and find allies," Kami told Honoka about the mission._

**_End of Flashback_ **

After that meeting, what Honoka saw was a spiral of confusion that made her lose consciousness and wake up in a medical center in a city in the Land of Fire. After being discharged, she went to start her mission.

* * *

Mikomi during her meditation came into her mind to talk to Himawari because she remembered something she saw in the Other World that can help them both.

**Mikomi and Himawari shared mindscape**

_"Himawari-chan I know it's boring for both of us to share the same body, I have an idea that can solve this problem!" said Mikomi enthusiastically._

_"That's Cool! but how?" asked Himawari incredulously._

_"Very simple, using the five elements to create a perfect clone and a sample of genetic material. for example, Water is present in blood and body fluids, Earth is the solid part, Fire in body heat, Lightning in the brain and nervous system, and Wind in breathing, which is why humans can use jutsu of different elements. Possibly the elements of Earth and Water are the most common affinities. " explained Mikomi._

_"Interesting. Speaking of affinities, what are my father and mother? " Asked Himawari curiously._

_"Your father has an affinity for the Wind element and your mother for the Water element," Mikomi replied promptly._

_"But how are you going to get the elements to create the clone?" Himawari with doubts._

_"It is necessary to find the rarest samples of each element in their respective country, for example, to use fire it must be generated by the branches of the old trees in the Fire Country," explained Mikomi._

**Back to the real world**

After the conversation with Himawari was over, Mikomi went to meet Jiraiya when he was bumped into a woman when he went to apologize, she was in shock when the woman introduced herself.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted and didn't even pay attention to the road. My name is Mikomi Misawa." Mikomi said politely.

"Okay, no problem, my name is Honoka Uzumaki." replied the redhead, not caring what happened.

Hearing the surname of the redhead MIkomi and Himawari widened their eyes in surprise because at that moment the brunette knew that Kushina, Nagato, and Mariko, who is Karin's mother were the only known members of the Uzumaki clan excluding Tsunade Senju who is Mito Uzumaki's granddaughter. It was not only Mikomi who reacted suddenly, Honoka also felt that the woman in front of her could be of great help in her mission.

'I found the hope of this mission!' Honoka thought reflecting on the words of the gods before she left for the mission.

'I have to talk to Jiraiya-sama if he has more information about more members of the Uzumaki clan' thought Mikomi about Honoka.

After the initial shock, the two women went to a reserved place to talk, feeling that the two may be part of the same mission.

* * *

At the same time that Mikomi was meditating, Jiraiya went to meet his informants to find out if he had any information that could be vital to Konoha's safety. However, the news that Sannin expected was nothing new, but he really didn't expect news about Tsunade.

"Good afternoon Jiraiya-sama, from what I heard we didn't have any news about your former teammate, but I received interesting news about Tsunade-sama." said the informant updating on the latest events.

"News about Tsunade-Hime? Did she accumulate so much debt that creditors put a reward on her head? " Jiraiya asked sarcastically.

"I can't say, but if I have news, I'll let you know. But there are rumors that the Uzumaki clan is not on the verge of extinction as they said. "The informant continued to change the subject.

"As well? I thought the last member of the Uzumaki clan is in Konoha! " Said Jiraiya in shock.

"Yeah, I had that same idea. It seems that they are spread across the Elementary Nations, the last news I had about these members, there are three women who are refugees in Vila Nadeshiko. " concluded the informant.

"Although I have no news about Orochimaru. However, you gave me a lot of valuable information that could help Konoha in the long run. Thank you very much for the information." Jiraiya thanked the informant and left to meet Mikomi.

* * *

Kushina arrived at the Hokage's office when she expected Minato to be busy with paperwork, but she did not expect to meet with Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Good afternoon Kushina, how are you? Did you come to accompany your husband at work? " Hiruzen greeted Kushina.

"Good afternoon Hiruzen-sama, I don't just want to talk to Minato about some things." replied Kushina.

When Kushina went towards the office door the redhead saw the three elders, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and Danzou Shimura the latter causing her to shiver.

'I don't trust Danzou Shimura at all', Kushina thought suspiciously.

Then she went into the office and saw that her husband was using a shadow clone and she smiled."Good afternoon Minato-kun, apparently you figured out how to beat the paperwork, so you'll be home early every day." commented Kushina.

"Well, I don't know why Sandaime didn't discover this before, isn't he known as The Professor? It may be because of the stress caused by bureaucratic work. " Minato commented humorously.

Kushina smiled when she heard her husband's reply, but her mood changed when Uzumaki asked a question that could make the atmosphere heavy.

"Minato, are you having dreams related to the Nine-Tailed Fox? because I've had these kinds of dreams for the last few days. " asked Kushina apprehensively.

"Me too, Kushi-chan, it seems that they seem to want to tell us that something very serious is going to happen and that we must prepare. But changing the subject, how was your morning? " Minato replied, changing the subject.

"I talked to Mikoto-chan this morning and she was complaining that she hasn't been seeing you lately. She really misses the time that the three of us spend together. " Kushina responded by approaching seductively and causing Minato to blush.

"R-Really? I miss those times, too." Minato continued to speak nervously.

"Okay, I need to go already, I won't disturb you and I'll be waiting for you at home-" said Kushina walking away and shaking her hips.

* * *

Honoka and Mikomi were walking around trying to get to know each other better because they discovered that they were on the same mission that involved the gods.

"So you mean you were also sent by the gods to the past in an attempt to save the universe?" Mikomi started the conversation by asking.

"Exactly, just like you, I came from the future to prevent the rise of the Otsutsukis and maintain divine balance." Honoka responded with conviction.

"As we are aware of the future, it is better to change the timeline by the shadows. The first step is to make Jiraiya and Tsunade in Konoha for Naruto's birth." Mikomi explained the first steps of the mission for Uzumaki.

"But what about the Nine-Tailed Fox? Needs to be sealed in Naruto," said Honoka, questioning Kyuubi's role in the mission.

Honoka was going to talk. She was interrupted by the arrival of Jiraiya who had just arrived from the meeting with his informant.

"Excuse me, are you the Master Jiraiya of the Sannin?" asked Honoka as if she didn't know him.

"Yes, I am himself and why the question, and what is your name?" Jiraiya asked back.

"Because I need to meet with the Hokage. And my name is Honoka Uzumaki." The redhead replied.

Jiraiya's face went pale when he heard the name of the woman in front of him confirming the information that there were members of the Uzumaki Clan scattered around the Elementary Nations. From what Sannin realized he will return to the village with several surprises for his student.

* * *

One of the most beautiful places to be found in Konoha is Senju Park which is located where the Shodaime Hokage proposed to Mito Uzumaki because of this it is considered an ideal place for couples in love or a reserved place to chat with friends.

Inside this park, in a more distant part, we can see two women in a very intimate moment kissing passionately and exchanging caresses, regardless of their status in Konoha's society.

"Hmm Kushi-chan, I was missing your kisses, it's a pity that Minato-kun is not here with us to get better." Mikoto commented under moans of pleasure when Kushina kissed his neck.

"But I would think it better that Hitomi-chan was here now with us to deal with 'matters' involving the Hokage and the two largest Konoha clans" replied Kushina when she was stroking the face of the Uchiha Matriarch.

After a few minutes, the kissing session was over and the two were walking through the park Kushina realized that Mikoto was apprehensive and seeing that her lover was not well the redhead she asked.

"Is Mikoto-chan all right with you?" asked Kushina worried.

"I'm very worried Kushina, you know it's been a month since you and I had a love night together after I had an argument with Fugaku and the three of us got drunk. Only that there is a detail I did not activate the Anti-Pregnancy Jutsu " said Mikoto.

"I do remember, so you're trying to tell me you might be pregnant with Minato?" Kushina asked surprise but she is not angry because the redhead knew the risks involved in this type of activity without proper precautions.

"Maybe so Kushina, I'm so afraid my Clan will find out." Mikoto started crying when he continued to talk.

Mikoto was crying copiously without stopping when he felt Kushina's tight embrace that consoled her saying that everything will be fine.

"It's going to be okay, neither did you have a night of love with your husband that month two weeks before?" asked Kushina consoling her best friend.

"Why are you asking me this Kushi-chan?" questioned Uchiha

"And easy to do. Just go take the pregnancy test and if your pregnancy is more than four weeks old it means that the baby you're expecting is from Fugaku." Kushina responded by thinking of a solution to the situation

Kushina did not have time to continue speaking when Mikoto gave her a relieved hug with the idea she had just given. The two continued walking towards the exit of the park when Uzumaki had an idea that she would barely know could change the fate of the universe.

"Mikoto-chan can I be the baby's godmother?"

"Of course, after I do the exams I'll talk to Fugaku-kun to see if he agrees" replied Mikoto very happy walking along with Kushina leaving the park.


	4. New allies, new enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Mission is much bigger than imagined, because not only heroes were sent to the past, but also those who want the future to remain the same to control the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Naruto. only the OCs.
> 
> Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**New allies, new enemies.**

* * *

After Honoka and Mikomi met, many doubts were in the air, first because Honoka was sent to this mission and which are Mikomi's true goals, to answer these questions. During his conversation with Mikomi, Honoka could see that his goals of the mission were the same as those of his new allies.

**While Jiraiya was collecting information.**

_"So Honoka were you also sent by the gods to save both this world and the Other World by altering certain events to fight the Otsutsukis? "Mikomi tried to get to know her new friend better._

_"Yes. But my role is different because the gods sent me to gather all the members of the Uzumaki clan around the world. " Honoka responded with determination._

_"But why do you want to gather all the members of the Uzumaki clan?" asked Mikomi_

_"Because they can play a crucial role in our mission, which is to prevent the end of humanity, and perhaps better prepare for confrontations with future enemies" Honoka replied._

" _And speaking of secondary missions Mikomi-san, what is your secondary mission? "Honoka continued asking._

" _Before starting my mission, Shinigami-sama gave me a list with several names of people who violated divine laws on immortality that need to be eliminated, but I have doubts about Orochimaru because as you know he is Mitsuki's parent and not I'm sure I have to eliminate it even though Shinigami-sama told me that the list can be changed according to divine judgment. " Mikomi replied about his side mission._

**_End of flashback_ **

When the deities went to give the two women their respective missions, as a precautionary measure it was recommended that the most critical details of the mission not be revealed given the circumstances of time travel. But the pair understood that this was a preventive measure against potential enemies.

* * *

In a distant place, a person who is walking with his face covered by a hood is walking apparently without direction, but it only seems so because that person has a goal that can have harmful consequences.

"From what I am feeling I need to anticipate my plans for me to be successful, " said the hooded person about what he felt.

* * *

One of the most important places located in Konoha is the hospital, where ninjas and civilians always turn when they are wounded by missions or afflicted by disease, also in the hospital are done various types of tests that detect various types of medical problems that can affect the health of the individual or simple tests like the one that determines blood type and pregnancy. The pregnancy test took Mikoto Uchiha to the hospital who was accompanied by his son Itachi who was concerned about his mother's health.

"Is everything okay with you Mom? and why are we both in the hospital?" Itachi asked with concern.

"Yes, it's just a routine exam Itachi-kun, the last few days I wasn't feeling very well and that's why we're here," replied Mikoto

After answering her son's question, Mikoto and Itachi stayed in the hospital waiting room when the Uchiha Matriarch was called by a doctor who called her to show her the test results. Leaving Itachi in the waiting room Mikoto entered the doctor's office to see the final result.

"Good morning Mikoto-sama, here is the result of the exams that the lady asked, and my congratulations you're six weeks pregnant." said the doctor announcing the test results.

"S-six weeks. Six weeks pregnant!" Mikoto trying to assimilate upon hearing what the doctor said.

"Yes. We still can not find out the sex of the baby because it takes a few weeks and tries not to stress and eat properly." recommended.

After a few minutes of consulting with the doctor, Mikoto left towards the waiting room and found his son Itachi talking to a couple in which Mikoto knows Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, Mebuki, who was five months pregnant, was on site for the prenatal examinations.

"Hello, Mikoto-san all right? I didn't imagine meeting you here at the hospital." Mebuki greeted her cordially.

"All right, it was just a routine exam. apparently, you came here because of the child you're expecting?" Mikoto responded with a question.

"Yes. if all goes well the baby will be born between the end of March and the beginning of April and Oce did not tell me had a son so educated Mikoto-san" Kizashi continued in a jovial way.

"Thank you very much Kizashi-san, now if it's not too much trouble for me I need to go because Fugaku-kun may already be very worried." Mikoto saying goodbye to the expecting parents.

"All right Mikoto-san we when we have an opportunity to talk more. Bye" Mebuki saying goodbye to Mikoto.

When leaving the hospital Mikoto was going home accompanied by Itachi and relieved because the child she was expecting was from Fugaku and was thinking about what Kushina had told her.

Kushina you were absolutely right to just take the pregnancy test to end my doubts so I want to be the godmother of the child I'm waiting for'

Seeing that his mother was very thoughtful Itachi was wondering what was going on and was also curious what was the result of the exam.

"Mom, what did the doctor say?"

Mikoto smiled upon hearing Itachi's question and replied without hiding the joy.

"I'll talk when we get home."

The two then made their way home with Mikoto ready to announce another addition to the Uchiha clan.

**= Somewhere in the Land of Hot Springs =**

There are not only our heroes that are in the past in a very important mission to save the world. Also have those who returned in time to keep the temporal course intact.

Fumiaki Sakai is one of the most prominent priests of Jashinism, a religion that prelates immortality through a ritual of sacrifice. He is very confident because he knows that he can change the story in favor of his cause. He is in Yugakure to recruit a child for the jashinism that in the future will become the greatest priests of that belief and is excited for that that its life mission is.

'Jashin-sama never fails to his designs, he went to change the natural course of history to favor his cause and for it, it is only necessary to approach Hidan at that time is only a seven-year-old boy and recruit him for our cause. But Jashin-Sama wants those redhead bastards to be all eliminated once and for all. ' Fumiaki thought with a macabre smile on his face.

He was walking solemnly toward Yugakure to speed up the experiments on Jashin's behalf when he saw a potential victim test a technique that would not bring him any risk that was **Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood** and that he began to say his prayer.

"O Lord Jashin-sama, accept my sacrifice, that immortality may be granted to your faithful followers as a form of gratitude for having sent me to the past to change the course of history in favor of your will, May your wisdom guide us to the success of this mission." Fumiaki, already with his victim, took a wooden puppet and drew the symbol of Jashin, and shouted.

"Let the ritual begin!".

* * *

Tsunade had just met another woman of noble status who had given birth at home, which for the blonde was only a pretext for these nobles not to have their children in the same place as ordinary people. Obviously, she did not complain, because she was very well paid to provide this service.

Due to her hematophobia of blood aversion Tsunade only does not perform surgery and is restricted to childbirth and simple treatments, she is doing all this to pay her debts as soon as possible and then return to Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama still doesn't know why those stuck up nobles still insist on having their children at home, it being safer for it to happen inside a hospital." questioned young Shizune and her mentor

Tsunade smiled at the indignation of his pupil and responded.

"I would understand their reasons if they were part of some ninja clan under the argument of protecting the hidden secrets. But as in this case, it involves people of nobility, they just don't want to mix with common people."

After explaining the whole situation, the master and apprentice went to a hotel to rest and wait for the next patient looking for their medical services.

In the distance, a person hidden in an alley watching the scene can realize that he was in the right place at the right time.

"Very interesting, Tsunade is now working to pay off her debts and then return to Konoha anticipating her return to Leaf Village by thirteen years. Thus changing the timeline." Said the person revealing himself to be a woman with her face covered by a mask.

But her intentions were far from good, as she knew whether Sannin would return to the village sooner than in the original timeline could profoundly affect her master's plans.

* * *

In a forest region where animals walk quietly without knowing that this peace and calm would be interrupted with noise that resembled an explosion.

An instant after the said explosion a small hole was formed, in its interior a man was unconscious apparently without serious injuries that are recovering the senses.

'For the love of Kami-sama why did I be curious and get close to this strange light?' The man thought don't understand what was going on.

The man, after leaving the hole, started walking aimlessly when suddenly he began to hear voices and to have visions about the future that was approaching but he ignored them because he thought they were caused by the explosion.

Continuing walking aimlessly through the forest, the man was startled to see a figure in the middle of his path who seemed to want to tell him something of extreme importance.

"Zeitaku Naito, you have just acquired a gift that could be of great use to the world. You will see many paths and you will have to be very careful when choosing them." Said the figure initiating the conversation.

The man who had the name of Zeitaku Naito was confused by all that information and started to question what was said to him.

"A moment there, who are you first, second what gift is this one I just acquired and third and what will it be used for?"

And the figure politely replied.

"Forgiveness where my ways are, First of all, I am Jikan no Hogosha, the one who controls time, be it in the past, present and the future; lastly in the future, the evil that comes from the Makai Kingdom will be very close to conquering both the World of the Living and both the Pure World. "

"I understand that these makais are trying to conquer literally the entire universe, but answer me what do my new powers have to do with it?" Zeitaku asked again.

"Because certain people have been sent from the future to change history and their powers are to ensure that the changes do not have catastrophic results." Jikan no Hogosha responded by clarifying everything.

Zeitaku understood what his role would be in the big mission, however, he felt he had to do something else.

"I fully understood my primary role in this mission, but I think I need to do something more to ensure success."

The Guardian could imagine what Zeitaku was trying to say about doing something else, so to put an end to all open questions, he concluded.

"You will go to a refugee camp for the Third Ninja War and pass as a refugee seeking asylum in Konoha and when you get there, you will find two important people who are Mikomi Misawa and Honoka Uzumaki who are also part of the mission."

Upon hearing the last name, a light bulb went on inside Zeitaku's head that he remembered the one more thing he was trying to do was look for lost members. But when he would speak, the Guardian was gone.

'So the one more thing that I remembered was looking for members of the Uzumaki clan diaspora, that clan that even Madara Uchiha dared not to conflict with and thinking that the Uchiha only feared two people in his life Hashirama Senju and his wife Mito Uzumaki and no forgetting her father the legendary Ashina Uzumaki. ' Zeitaku remembered his other goal.

Without further ado, Zeitaku Naito set out on his journey that began in a refugee camp.

* * *

It was already night when Jiraiya, Mikomi, and Honoka were resting in a hotel because the following morning they will resume their trip to Konoha, but Jiraiya wanted to really know who Honoka was and why she was looking for hidden members of the clan. Because he believed that the Uzumaki clan was practically extinct.

'The Uzumaki clan was very feared by all elementary nations, so it was destroyed by a coalition formed by Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, but not without causing heavy casualties to enemy forces based on fuuinjutsu and after all the destruction only civilians were evacuated having to renounce their surname in fear of persecution in the places that arrived with the notable exception of Konoha. 'Thought Jiraiya about the once-powerful clan.

His thoughts were also on his former teammate who swore she would never return to Konoha and who is suddenly making her services to pay off debts and later return to the village. What he really wanted to know is why Tsunade changed her mind and other things that were disturbing him. One of those things that kept his sleep away is the night of love, the two had when they were drunk where Jiraiya confessed his love for her. However, he hardly knew that night had greater consequences than a beating.

* * *

In a hotel room a baby is being breastfed and at the same time being caressed by her mother revealing herself to be the greatest ninja doctor in the world Tsunade Senju, who kept looking affectionately at her daughter.

When the blonde realized that little Yoshiko was satisfied, she could see how her daughter was a perfect mix of her and Jiraiya, who started to cry when she remembered how complicated her pregnancy was. And she started talking to her daughter

"Yoshiko-chan, you are the greatest joy that I could have in my life, even if you have that pervert as a father, I am doing all this for you to live in a place that has people who can give you love and affection like Konoha. Thanks, Kami every day that put Kairi-san in our lives, my baby, without her we probably wouldn't be here talking. "

After breastfeeding her, Tsunade handed little Yoshiko over to her apprentice Shizune, who was mostly her adopted daughter, so she could take a shower and sleep.

* * *

In the same hotel but a different room a woman is lying on a bed with a wide smile on her face, the reason is that she is helping a person with whom she has very close ties.

That woman is Kairi Uzumaki, one of the survivors of the destruction of Uzushiogakure as a child. Her life until then was to wander from place to place aimlessly and hiding her surname for fear of persecution.

Just over a year ago, an incident happened that completely changed her life.

**Flashback**

Kairi Uzumaki is a traveling doctor who provides services for the places she passed, when she was getting ready for a service she started to experience severe headaches when she passed she saw a person who died some time ago.

"Lady Mito, how is it possible that you are no longer among the living unless I am already dead!" Kairi was shocked.

"No, you are not dead. You need to join our Uzumaki brothers around the world and show those who want to see us annihilated. And most importantly, you will have visions about the future and will help the Senju clan to continue" replied Lady Mito.

Before Kairi could say anything Mito Uzumaki disappeared and woke up to be attended by a girl who looked to be thirteen years old.

Kairi recognized the girl and the woman who was accompanying her.

**End of Flashback**

Kairi thought about the day she met Tsunade and Shizune when she was wondering where she was, It was when the moment came that her life changed forever.

When she was talking to Shizune, Tsunade entered the room feeling very strong pains in the belly area that to make matters worse, blood can be seen running down her legs. Kairi wasted no time and went to provide first aid.

The medical procedure was a success because Kairi used special medical techniques from the Uzumaki clan that saved Tsunade's life and much to the surprise of all, a baby is on the way.

Was Tsunade forever grateful for what Kairi did for her and asked her to be her assistant from now on why? Because Sannin discovered that Kairi was an Uzumaki and that together they could help each other.

It was like this throughout the pregnancy, at the beginning Tsunade continued to provide simpler services and Kairi the most complex ones. However, with the advanced stage of pregnancy, Tsunade could not continue working and the redhead stayed in her place entirely.

The delivery despite all the difficulties, such as Tsunade breaking Shizune's hand and the blonde cursing Jiraiya for being absent, was a success with Kairi being the midwife and Shizunan as an assistant.

Yoshiko Senju, a girl who had white hair like her father's and honey-colored eyes like her mother's, came into the world to give meaning to Tsunade's life. Who until then was spending money on games and drinks. From that moment on, the legendary doctor and the greatest kunoichi in the world Shinobi Tsunade Senju were no longer alone because she had a family to protect.

After thinking about her life in the last year, Kairi Uzumaki fell asleep, determined to show the world why the Uzumakis should never be underestimated.

* * *

**Please review and fav.** **Stay safe**


End file.
